candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Biscuit Bungalow
- | previous = Jelly Wagon | next = Gummy Gardens | image = Update!!.jpg | released = April 14, 2014 | difficulty = Very hard }} Biscuit Bungalow is the 39th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Seven. This episode was released on April 14, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Bubblegum Buster. Due to a great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: A Bubblegum Monster blows up his giant bubblegum that blocks Mr. Piggy's way back to his bungalow. After episode: Tiffi gets out of the screen then rides onto the Unicorn of Minty Meadow. The unicorn jumps and pops the bubble with her horn. New things There is technically no new element. However, in this episode, conveyor belts have corners for the first time, so that candies could turn to the other side during the game. Conveyor belts have corners in every level in this episode except for levels 568, 569, 571, and 572. This could be considered as a new addition, though no actual new elements were added at this point as the conveyor belts that have corners are still just conveyor belts. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 561-575. *Easiest level: Level 572 *Hardest level: Level 566 Biscuit Bungalow continues the trend of having conveyor belts in all 15 levels, having a normal amount of jelly and ingredients levels, having a low number of candy order levels, having no new things, not even toffee tornadoes, liquorice locks, nor cake bombs and chameleon candies, too. They can only be found inside some of the mystery candies. This is the hardest episode in World Seven. It has four somewhat hard-hard levels: 568, 570, 571, and 575, three very hard levels: 565, 567, and 573, and one insanely hard level: 566. Yet, there are five easy levels: 563, 564, 569, 572, and 574. As a result, this is a very hard episode. This episode is a lot more difficult than the previous episode, Jelly Wagon. There are 7 jelly levels , 6 ingredients levels , and 2 candy order levels . } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|20,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|150,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|33 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|150,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |} Gallery BiscuitBungalowBBGTroll.png|I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I will encase your house in gum! Biscuit Bungalow Before.png|That ruffian covered my house with gum! Biscuit bungalow_after1.jpg|Minty Meadow's Unicorn reappears to pop the bubble Biscuit bungalow after2.jpg|Thanks, little girl! 561fb.png|Level 561 - |link=Level 561 Unexisted.png|Level 562 - |link=Level 562 Level 563.png|Level 563 - |link=Level 563 Level 564.png|Level 564 - |link=Level 564 Level 565.png|Level 565 - |link=Level 565 Level 566.png|Level 566 - |link=Level 566 Level 567.png|Level 567 - |link=Level 567 Level 568.png|Level 568 - |link=Level 568 Level 569.png|Level 569 - |link=Level 569 Level 570.png|Level 570 - |link=Level 570 Level 571.png|Level 571 - |link=Level 571 Level 572.png|Level 572 - |link=Level 572 Level 573.png|Level 573 - |link=Level 573 Level 574.png|Level 574 - |link=Level 574 Level 575.png|Level 575 - |link=Level 575 39bb.png|Map on Facebook Champ39.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This episode was released on the same date as Sweet Dreams in Dreamworld. *This episode is the third episode to be released on a Monday; the first was Pearly White Plains and the second was Polkapalooza. *This episode is based on the fable - Three Little Pigs. *With four ingredient levels in a row, this episode is the first episode in Reality where there are more than 2 Ingredients Levels in a row. This episode breaks Dizzy Dessert's record of having three ingredient levels in a row in Dreamworld. *This is the first episode by alphabetical order in reality. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. *This episode's pathway is the same as the one from Pudding Pagoda. *This is the fourth episode in a row to be released faster than Ice Cream Caves (it took 71 days for it to come out). *This episode doesn't have any level with 6 colours. However, it is different than Sour Salon as there are two levels with 4 colours (Levels 569 and 574). *Like Ice Cream Caves and Sticky Savannah, there are only two Candy Order Levels. *This episode continues the trend of having conveyor belts in all 15 levels for the 3rd episode in the row. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to be released in a span of 2 weeks. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes since it was introduced in Soda Swamp. *This episode continues the trend of having no liquorice locks. *The level types are the same as Ice Cream Caves with 7''' Jelly levels, '''6 Ingredients Levels, 2 Candy Order Levels. *This episode has two 3-in-a-row levels that contain candy bombs in this episode. Some of the first 3-in-a-row levels are Levels 565, 566, and 567. The second ones are 573, 574 and 575. *This is also the 6th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, Level 575. *This used to be the second episode with 5 very hard levels. First being Rainbow Runway. After the nerf of level 562, however, there are 4 (565, 566, 567, and 573). Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Very hard episodes